A Young Girls Ramblings
by AlwaysCastle
Summary: Alexis stares at the fallen NYPD Detective in the hospital bed.  This is just a little something I thought Alexis would do. maybe. ha ha Reviews would be awesome! ONESHOT


** Alright... So I am no stranger to fanfiction. I've written a lot of them for Grey's Anatomy but with a different user name. I am a little unsure of writing one for Castle, because it's just too awesome. If that makes sense. But I got this idea in my head, however it may contradict what I think actually may happen after the finale, which I will explain after you read this.**

** Onto the story. This is a story with Alexis, and her thoughts and feelings about what happened to Kate.**

**I do not own Castle.**

**pa na na nana nananana**

**A Young Girls Ramblings**

A sound outside makes the young red head whip her head around towards the door nervously. She's afraid her father might come in unexpected, even though she sent him home to change five minutes ago. The sounds of the detective's heart monitors and slow drip of the IV is the only thing she can hear inside the room. And thankfully Kate has the room to herself, The young girls father saw to that. Alexis turns back around, and stares at the older women in the hospital bed. Her beautiful hair flowing over her gown, framing her face which is pale and relaxed, almost. Except for the small crease between her eyebrows. Alexis wonders what the detective could be dreaming about.

She lets out a long heavy sigh, blowing her hair out of her face with the corner of her mouth before giving in, and taking a hold of the older woman's hand. It shocks her at how lifeless it feels, even though the rise and fall of Kate's chest and the monitor show her differently. She frowns, looking down as if she can't meet Kate's face. She feels guilty...for hating her. She hated her once. Even though she never showed it. Well maybe not hate...but she was upset with the Detective.

"I'm sorry..." She then says, her blue eyes look up, hoping that Kate's green ones would be open. But they aren't. The older women remains asleep. Fixed in a dreamlike state for a few more hours, maybe another day. Alexis remembers over hearing the doctors inform her father hours ago.

"I'm sorry for being upset with you, even though you didn't know it...and I feel bad because I know it's not your fault. You don't mean to put dad in danger...I know he signed up for things like this when he decided to shadow you but sometimes I feel like..." She stops, looking the injured women up and down, Imagining her own father in that bed, hooked up to all these tubes and machines.

"It could be him in this bed, you know that don't you? He tried to push you out of the way, and then he'd be here shot instead of you. Not that I rather it be you than him...Gah! I can't get what I want to say into words. Sometimes I wish I was blessed with the literary skills as my father...What I am trying to say is, even though you had no idea I have been upset with you, I don't blame you anymore. I know that dad will do anything to be near you. To protect you." she laughs then.

"Despite that fact that you could protect him better. And I know this. I know that when you two fought a few days back...yes I know about it...I overheard grams and him talking about it. He was torn up. Anyway. I know that you only told him it was over between you two to protect him. I don't even think he realizes this. I bet mostly you were mad. It sounded to me like he went to far...or just far enough." She trails of, looking down at the hand she's still holding which she now claps in both hands.

"Kate? Please let him in...I know that there are so many chances we can take in life before we run out. And I'd hate to think that we'd all look back on those lost chances and wonder what could have been. If only we'd just taken that risk, if only you had just let him in, said what you really felt. I know he has feelings for you. You must see that. You must have heard him. He told me what he said to you before you passed out. And I hope you heard him. Because it took everything he had to say those words. I'd hate to think he's lost his courage to tell you again if you didn't hear him."

Alexis stops talking, not realizing that a tear has escaped one of her eyes, She lets go of Kate's hand to wipe it away. she sniffles, and looks back at Kate, still unmoving although her lips seem to have curved into a slight smile. Alexis smiles at this.

"Your good for him Kate. And you know what? Your good for me too. Gram's and I consider you apart of our family. And I hope that your here for him when I go off to college. Just like he's been here for you while you lay in this bed. I had to fight him tooth and nail to get him out. He's sat here for hours on end, your blood still on his suit...I thought it was his when I first saw it...Geez Kate. He would have taken that bullet...and that scares me more than anything. I think that's why I've been so upset with you...but I realize that you nor I can stop him. He's in this Kate...whatever you two are. He's in this. This is where he stands."

Alexis leans back in her chair not quiet sure she told Kate everything she wanted to say, nor even if it made sense. She sort of just rambled off to her with no real agenda. She hopes she got some sort of point across. And of course, that Kate could hear her. A knock on the door startles her for a moment. She looks at the door and frantically back to Kate.

"I love you Kate, And dad loves you too. I hope you know that..." She then says, squeezing the detectives hand and not looking at the door as her father comes in.

"Hi pumpkin." Castle says tiredly. Setting his laptop case by an empty chair.

While he's still occupied, Alexis keeps her eyes on Kate, who in turn squeezes her hand. Alexis lets out a tiny gasp, leaning forward. Kate opens one eye, gives her a wink, and closes them again.

"What! What it is?" Castle rushes over to the other side of Kate's bed, taking a hold of her hand and smoothing the hair out of her face.

"Nothing dad. I just realized what time it is. Ashley is waiting to hear from me." Alexis gets up from her chair, stretching a little before walking over to her dad to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh alright. I'll call you if there are any changes." He doesn't look at her. He only has eyes for Kate.

"Thanks dad..." She gathers her coat up in her arms and places a hand on the doorknob, turning to look back at him she smiles, "And dad?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"I think she heard you." With that Alexis slips out of the room.

**so I sort of just rambled. You all know how Alexis just talks really fast when she's trying to put into words how she feels. As for this being a contradiction to my own beliefs for the finale? Here it is. I seriously do not think Kate will be in the hospital like I have read in other fanfics (Although I do like those stories!) don't get me wrong. But! I still Cannot for the life of me get the image of Castle's relieved, (yes I said Relieved!) expression after Kate closed her eyes and passed out. I mean really! Go into youtube and look up the end. Pause it on his face after he looks her up and down. It's like that teardrops leaves his nose, he looks her up and down, and his eyebrows raise and he does not look devastated anymore. here .com/watch?v=49fs74pI3XU pause it at 0:57. you'll see what I mean. Anyways! haha. I hope you liked this. please review. (you might see a fic here with my assumptions sometime, just not sure how to do it.)**


End file.
